User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/The Deadliest
I AM "THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR," and these are my predictions for Season 2. Please post any disagreements or points that I may have forgotten in the "Discussion" area at the top right of this article. Please do not post over what I have written unless you find a historical innacuracy, but please do not change the prediction itself. Thanks! Episode: Roman vs. Rajput My prediction: Rajput Why: The Romans were mainly group, squad, or army fighters. Their enormous tower shields proved to be an unstoppable wall of fury. But one soldier's shield can only be an obstacle at least or a burden at most. The shield will definitely slow down the Roman, and after seeing the preview for the Rajput's Katar (here http://www.spike.com/video/insides-out/3394148... crazy huh?) I think that the Roman is dead meat. I might be wrong... but as the old saying goes: When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Unfortunately for THIS Roman, he's not in Rome anymore... and the Rajput isn't bad either! Afterthoughts: Yes! I was right! I'm really excited for next week too! Episode: Medellin Cartel vs. Somali Pirate My prediction: Medellin Cartel Why: First of all, the Colombian Cartel are RUTHLESS. You can say that about the Somali Pirates, but they don't kill people. The Cartel did. They were crazy, sadistic, and they had the money and smarts to pull everything off. They had some effective weapons to help them (Check out the weapons and looks of the Cartel here http://www.spike.com/bio/504737?show=31082.). The Somali Pirates just take hostages, so they don't kill people, and they made the mistake of trying to attack a Dutch war vessel! Plus, they were easily taken out by US Snipers. The Somali Pirates are like flies while the Medellin Cartel are spiders. There's no competition. Afterthoughts: This was a biased episode. It was all Pirates, all night on Spike. First they did Pirate vs. Knight, then had the Somali Pirates win, then showed Navy SEALs hunt down the Pirates in a documentary. No one wanted the Cartel to win, and the guns they were given sucked! Seriously... I mean the Cartel DID use AK's or even better guns. But I complain too much. The Medellin Cartel lost, and that much I will have to accept. Episode: Persian Immortal vs. Celt The Ming WarriorAn image of the warrior who I think will win next week: The Ming WarriorMy prediction: Persian Immortal Why: The Persian Immortals were trained. The Celts were wild beserker-like warriors who irked Rome. The Celt's large size will make them an easy target for the nimble Persian Immortal, and the Celts also got drunk before battle. This could make him an even easier target for the Persian. The Celts were only a drunken tribe of warriors, while the Immortals were the formidable backbone of the Persian army. This is how I see it, with the Persian's attributes on the left and the Celt's attributes on the right: Discipline vs. Rage... Skill vs. Brute Force... Trained by Masters vs. Self-Taught... Persians win hands-down. Afterthoughts: Basically every reason listed above is why the Persian Immortals beat the Celts down. 689 kills to 311 kills? What is up with that? (Not that I'm complaining, though.) Episode: KGB vs. CIA My prediction: KGB Why: Well, anyone who's seen the "Green Beret vs. Spetsnaz" episode already knows that Russia is capable of beating us. But also, Russia has much more money to spend on their Secret Service than we do because they are Communist (so they spend less money on the common people) as opposed to the USA's Capitalism (So we spend more money on the common people). Don't get me wrong, Capitalism is great, but in this situation, the Russians have the advantage with more to spend on their Secret Service than we do. I say KGB takes the win for this episode. Afterthoughts: I guess that the KGB lost because the CIA were trained to use the weapons they had better, and the fact that the CIA were better at stealth than the KGB, so the CIA could have actually killed the KGB before they knew what was going on. Episode: Vlad the Impaler vs. Sun-Tzu My prediction: Vlad the Impaler Why: Sun-Tzu was a military strategist who wrote The Art of War, a book still studied by modern military today. That's very impressive, but Vlad the Impaler is much better known for aother reason: his savage cruelty. The vampire Dracula is based on him. His name, as one would expect, comes from the fact that he enjoyed impaling his victims on wooden stakes and letting them bleed to death. For his Christmas dinner one year, he ate in an outdoor garden surrounded by dead men, women, and children stuck on stakes. When two Turkish emissaries refused to remove their turbans in his presence, Vlad the Impaler nailed their turbans to their heads. And he fierely defended his Romanian people against the Ottoman Turk invaders and was victorious. Some people see him as a cruel tyrant, but to the Romanian people he is a national hero. I'm going to share the Romainian's views and give Vlad the win for this one. Afterthoughts: Vlad's brutality and cruelty and disregard for human life left him with a superiority complex over Sun-Tzu, so he could kill him without remorse. Sun-Tzu was a great philosopher, but Vlad was undeniably the better WARRIOR. Next Episode: Ming Warrior vs. Musketeer My prediction: Ming Warrior Why: I don't know much about the Ming Warrior, except for the fact that they were Chinese warriors from the Ming Dynasty. But I saw pictures of them on Spike's Deadliest Warrior website... and HOLY CRAP! They have armor and some sort of a gun-type thing. Whatever the Musketeer can dish out the Ming Warrior can be protected by his armor, and then fire back! The only possible drawback is that the French Musketeers were superb swordsmen. As long as the Ming Warrior can keep this fight at a distance he's got this win in the bag! Episode: Comanche vs. Mongol My prediction: Mongol Why: The Comanche are Native Americans who lived in present-day eastern New Mexico, southern Colorado, northeastern Arizona, southern Kansas, all of Oklahoma, and most of northwest Texas. The Mongols are nomad horse-back archers who lived in Mongolia and parts of China and Russia. With Attila the Hun, we already saw how horseback archery was impressive. Not only that, but the Mongolian nomads were one of the several tribes of barbarians that helped bring about the downfall of the Roman Empire. Even though the Comanche weren't sucky shots with their bows you can't beat horseback archery and for this reason alone I give the edge to the Mongols. Episode: Navy SEALS vs. Israeli Commandos My prediction: Navy SEALS Why: I will admit, I know nothing about the Israeli Commandos. They're from Israel and they're Commandos. So I'm going to go with what I know and root for the Navy SEALS. They are elite, badass, and just plain good at what they do. Not to say the Commandos are bad, just that the SEALS are better. Their weapons are reliable and deadly, their tactics are unfailing, and they're from the good ol' USA. So for this one, go Navy SEALS! Category:Blog posts